


Angel Wings

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean purchases goods from Victoria's Secret for use with Castiel in the bedroom. Victoria's Secret does have an eBay account, as depicted in this story, giving money to charity from proceeds taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo Amnesty period hosted on Dreamwidth

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, curiously as he leant over Dean's shoulder to look at the laptop screen. "You've been on there ages."

Dean slammed the laptop closed, tips of his ears flushing an embarrassed pink as he gave Sam an equally embarrassed smile.

"Nothing," he said, voice laced with an uncertain tone.

He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, examining one of the cabinets in Bobby's kitchen as though he'd never seen it before.

"You were looking at something. What was on eBay that was so interesting? You were buying something, I saw you," Sam said, as he reached for the laptop.

He yelped and drew his hand away as Dean slammed his fist against the younger Winchester's wrist. Sam cursed and glared pointedly at his brother.

"Jeez, Dean, you don't have to be so rough," he said. "I was only having a look."

"Fine, have a look, then, if you're so insistent upon it," Dean grumbled, without apology.

He flipped the laptop open and Sam peered curiously over his shoulder at the last browser window that had been open.

"Angel wings? Seriously? That's what you were hiding from me?" Sam asked, incredulously as he stared at Dean.

"They're not just any angel wings, Sammy. They're Victoria's Secret angel wings," Dean muttered, rubbing his hand over his face and turning his words almost unintelligible.

"Victoria's Secret, Dean? As in the lingerie company? The women's lingerie company?" Sam asked, laughter bubbling from his throat and making his dimples appear deeply in his cheeks.

"Yeah, get over it, Sam. It's not for me, is it? It's for Cas," Dean hissed. "Well, for me and Cas, actually."

"What the hell else have you been buying, Dean?" Sam asked curiously, at the guilty look that passed over his brother's face. "You bought more than just those angel wings, didn't you?"

Dean remained silent, not wanting to commit himself to anything at all in his brother's presence.

"You did, didn't you? C'mon, what did you buy? I'll only have a look at your buying history on eBay," Sam told him as he reached for the laptop again. "I didn't even know you had an eBay account."

Dean slapped his hand away again, before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Fine, I bought some underwear," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with an open hand of embarrassment.

"Underwear? You mean, lingerie," Sam stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, fine, lingerie," Dean said, a little testily. "I told you it was for Cas."

"No, you said it was for both you and Cas," Sam corrected, recalling one of Dean's earlier statements.

"Trust you to remember that, Sammy," Dean grumbled, before getting to his feet.

He busied himself with opening a beer for himself, taking a long pull of the slightly warm drink in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment.

"Whatever floats your boat, Dean," Sam murmured, as he flicked over the list of purchases Dean had made on eBay. "Where are you getting these delivered to, anyway? It's not like we have a fixed address."

"Easy, Sammy. Here," and Dean gestured around his own house at Bobby's living room.

"Hadn't you best warn Bobby first?" Sam asked, with a smirk at his brother.

"Yeah, I will, but don't you go telling him what's in the packages," Dean said, as he pointed ferociously at his brother. "It's bad enough that you know, but I don't want Bobby knowing as well. I'd never hear the end of it if he did."

"Know what?" Bobby asked, as he walked into the room, a curious expression on his face.

"Dean's getting packages from eBay and he thought you should know they're coming," Sam said, absently when it seemed that Dean was floundering for words.

The younger Winchester was hastily closing down eBay, hiding the purchases from Bobby's easy view and Dean made a silent note to himself to thank his brother for that later. Bobby looked at Dean curiously but thankfully didn't ask Dean what he'd been buying.

"Okay," he said, slowly when he realized that Dean wasn't going to enlighten him further.

Dean smirked at him, steadfastly remaining silent, before the elder hunter walked into the kitchen to grab his own beer. Dean mouthed a "thanks" to Sam, to which the younger Winchester shrugged and smirked. Dean hastily changed the subject and asked what was for dinner.

~~~

A few days later and Dean was carefully unwrapping his packages from eBay, fingers careful against the brown paper surrounding his purchases. He'd waited until the evening when he was alone before opening the packages in the room he was sharing with Castiel while staying at Bobby's house.

"What have you got there, Dean?" Castiel questioned, deep voice suddenly loud in the otherwise silent bedroom.

Dean jerked aside and cursed in shock, before throwing a frown over his shoulder at his lover's sudden appearance.

"Jeez, Cas," he said, still scowling. "I didn't hear you come in. Announce yourself next time."

"My apologies, Dean," Castiel replied, as he closed the distance between them and stared down at the packages carefully opened on the bed.

He reached forward with one hand and lifted a sheer pair of satin panties from the bed, rubbing his thumb over the front of them curiously. When he didn't react with disgust, Dean stood close to his lover hopefully and closed his hands over the angel's, trapping the panties between them.

"What are these for?" Castiel asked, casting a curious look up at Dean, plump lips forming a gentle pout.

"These are mine. I bought another pair for you. They're for us to wear in the bedroom. You know, when we're getting it on," Dean murmured, staring at his lover hopefully.

He passed a matching pair of panties to Castiel, slightly smaller than the pair that the angel was gently caressing. Unlike the ones that Dean had identified as his own, which were pink,. Castiel's were a soft baby blue. The angel took them from him and examined them carefully.

"They are very nice, Dean. Are you sure they're not women's underwear, though?" he asked, lifting his liquid blue gaze up to Dean's curiously.

"Oh they are. That's the point. They're supposed to be exciting to wear them, a turn on," Dean said, eyes going a little distant at the thought. "Oh hell, they're a turn-on. I kinda like them."

"So I can see," Castiel replied, with a hint of warm amusement coloring the tone of his voice. "I would like to see you in them."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, leaning away with a surprised, yet pleased smile.

"Yes, Dean. Put them on for me, please," Castiel repeated, a command clear in his tone.

Dean nodded, before undressing before his lover. When he was completely naked, he reached for the panties still clutched between Castiel's long, slender fingers, before pulling them on over his feet. He bent down and pulled them up over his calves, his thighs and finally snugging them around his waist, gently. They proved to be tight fit, turning tighter still when his erection grew to hard proportions. Pre-cum stained the front of the panties as he started rubbing himself beneath the sheer satiny surface of his underwear.

He groaned loudly, that single note filthy in the otherwise silent air. He turned lustful eyes onto Castiel and saw that the angel was watching him with undisguised interest, blinking slowly as he watched Dean rub himself through his panties. Castiel lapped at his mouth with his tongue, moistening the dry, plump surfaces of his lips as he dragged his gaze from Dean's frantically rubbing hand with an effort.

"I will change now," he said, announcing more than asking as he slowly eased himself from his trenchcoat.

Dean could see that the front of Castiel's pants was tented out, dick hard against the front of his pants in a thick bulge.

"Oh baby, yeah," Dean moaned, hand still working furiously at the front of his panties.

He watched as Castiel silently changed in front of him, pulling the baby blue panties over his slender, naked hips, dick pressing in a huge bulge against the front of them. The material was soon stained dark with the smears of his pre-cum and Dean whined deep in his throat. He threw the angel the soft feathered angel wings with his free hand, still openly cupping himself in front of Castiel as the angel caught them.

"Put them on," Dean demanded, as he gestured towards the wings held in Castiel's hands.

"I have my own, Dean," Castiel remarked, blinking in open confusion at his lover.

"I know, sweetheart, but I want to see you wearing those ones. You'd look hot," Dean said, with an encouraging smile.

Castiel nodded, and slipped the wings on without question. Dean groaned, at the way the softly feathered wings framed Castiel's lithe slender body and he closed the distance between them, wrapping one hand around the edge of one of the soft fluffy wings. He crowded into Castiel's body and the angel rested his hands upon Dean's sturdy hips, staring at him intently as he swept the tip of his tongue over his full lower lip. Dean cupped Castiel's face with one slightly sweat damp hand, before he leant in to press a soft, lingering kiss against Castiel's soft, sweet mouth. The angel responded, opening up for Dean when the hunter licked and prised his way inside the angel's mouth with his tongue.

Dean started rutting against Castiel, hard dick rubbing and creating friction against Castiel's own stiff member. The angel gasped into Dean's open mouth, soft noises of appreciation soon swallowed by his lover as he met Dean thrust for thrust. He clamped his hands against Dean's satin clad ass and ground more forcefully into Dean's body. He threw his head back and came, sticky release staining the front of his satin panties and staining them darker still. His body jerked against Dean's as he rode out his orgasm, seed pumping from his pulsing dick and Dean held him steady in a strong embrace.

Castiel didn't protest when Dean turned him to face the wall; instead he braced himself against the hard surface with one forearm, spreading his legs to accommodate Dean when the hunter crowded into him. Dean dipped his hand inside the front of Castiel's stained panties, smearing Castiel's cum over his fingers until they were liberally coated in it. He eased his hand away, before he peeled the satin panties away from the angel's ass, sliding it aside and stroking across the angel's tight, puckered hole. Castiel whimpered and Dean thought he heard a whimpered - "Please."

Dean grinned to himself and eased his finger inside Castiel, pushing his way inside and smearing Castiel's cum deep inside his lover's ass. Castiel stared blindly at the wall, needy whines trapped in his throat as he felt Dean fuck his cum stained fingers inside Castiel, preparing him for penetration. Castiel's hips moved in time with Dean's questing fingers, fluffy wings flapping slightly upon his back with every movement that he made.

Dean finally eased his hand away, before he pulled his own panties off, kicking them away and dipping his hand inside Castiel's panties again. He pulled his hand away liberally covered in Castiel's cum before smearing it in thick white strands over his aching penis. He grunted deep and soft in his throat and met Castiel's eyes as the angel watched him over one slight shoulder. Dean's hand worked faster at his erect dick, turned on by the fact that Castiel was watching him and seemed to be enjoying the show of Dean masturbating behind him.

Finally the hunter pulled off with an effort and crowded against Castiel's body again, biting deep into Castiel's shoulder as he roughly penetrated him. Castiel yelled gruffly, body shaking with need and arousal as he felt Dean's thick length fill him up completely. Dean held still, breath blasting against Castiel's skin from where his teeth still snagged into the angel's shoulder. Finally he started rutting against Castiel, thrusting his dick inside his lover's body, stretching him wider still with every thrust. Castiel spread his legs wider still, inviting Dean in and pushing back upon him every time that Dean withdrew. He grunted deep in his throat every time that he fucked himself onto Dean, eyes staring blindly as he shuddered beneath the punishing rhythm Dean set him.

Dean bit Castiel's shoulder again, drawing blood this time, fingers twisting and bruising into the tender flesh of Castiel's hips as they fucked against the bedroom wall. Castiel's body arched back at the first feel of Dean's cum spilling into him with a thick, wet rush, got and pulsing inside him from Dean's throbbing dick. Castiel wailed Dean's name, hands scrabbling at nothing as he climaxed for a second time, staining his panties till further with hot spurts of wet and sticky cum.

Dean groaned, eyes closing at the feel of Castiel's orgasm rippling through his lover's body, before pulling Castiel down upon the bed. Feathers cascaded around them as brown packaging crinkled beneath their hot and sweaty bodies. Castiel growled and lunged forward, fixing his mouth roughly against Dean's in a heated kiss. Dean returned the kiss, just as hungrily, just as lustily as he grappled uselessly against Castiel's body. He wanted Castiel again, wanted to fuck him senseless, but had to wait until he recovered.

Castiel waited, too content with kissing and caressing until the hunter's dick pressed hard and thick against his thigh again. They lost count of how many times they made love that evening, and Dean smiled as he drifted off into sated sleep in Castiel's arms, happy that his purchases from eBay had been a resounding success with his lover.

~fini~


End file.
